familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lamar County, Alabama
Lamar County is a county of the U.S. state of Alabama. Its name is in honor of Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar, member of the United States Senate from Mississippi. As of 2000 the population was 15,904. Its county seat is Vernon and it's a prohibition or dry county. History Jones County was established on February 4, 1867, from Marion County, named for E. P. Jones of Fayette County, with its county seat at Vernon. It was abolished on November 3, 1867. On October 8, 1868, the area was again organized into a county, Sanford County, in honor of H. C. Sanford of Cherokee County. On February 8, the county was renamed Lamar in honor of Senator L.Q.C. Lamar of Mississippi. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,568 km² (605 sq mi). 1,567 km² (605 sq mi) of it is land and 2 km² (1 sq mi) of it (0.10%) is water. Major Highways * U.S. Highway 278 *20px State Route 17 *20px State Route 18 *20px State Route 96 Rail *BNSF Railway *Luxapalila Valley Railroad Adjacent Counties *Marion County (north) *Fayette County (east) *Pickens County (south) *Lowndes County (southwest) *Monroe County (west) Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 15,904 people, 6,468 households, and 4,715 families residing in the county. The population density was 10/km² (26/sq mi). There were 7,517 housing units at an average density of 5/km² (12/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 86.87% White, 11.98% Black or African American, 0.11% Native American, 0.06% Asian, 0.46% from other races, and 0.51% from two or more races. 1.30% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 6,468 households out of which 31.40% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.60% were married couples living together, 10.90% had a female householder with no husband present, and 27.10% were non-families. 25.40% of all households were made up of individuals and 12.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.43 and the average family size was 2.89. In the county the population was spread out with 23.60% under the age of 18, 8.70% from 18 to 24, 27.70% from 25 to 44, 24.10% from 45 to 64, and 15.90% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 38 years. For every 100 females there were 93.40 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 90.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $28,059, and the median income for a family was $33,050. Males had a median income of $30,453 versus $18,947 for females. The per capita income for the county was $14,435. About 13.30% of families and 16.10% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.10% of those under age 18 and 18.60% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Beaverton *Detroit *Kennedy *Millport *Sulligent *Vernon See also *Dry Counties External Links *Lamar County legends Category:Counties of Alabama Category:Lamar County, Alabama